Hard boiled eggs have been a popular food for many years. There are a number of ways to cook the eggs, although most of them involve peeling of the shell once the egg is cooked. This process is time consuming and messy. The present invention features an egg cooking system that is less time consuming and less messy than current methods.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.